Power converters are utilized to convert electrical energy from one form to another, such as converting between AC and DC, or modifying any combination of voltage, current, and/or frequency from an input power to a resulting output power. Higher-power converters may include components capable of dealing with higher temperature operation due to, for example, high voltage and/or high current thermal losses.